Helping Harry Potter: The Philosopher's Stone
by bramblecat
Summary: I have the incredible chance to help Harry Potter on his journey to defeat Voldemort.  The catch, I can't change anything just right whatever wrong this evil guy in my own world has done to the Harry Potter universe.
1. The Death of the Potters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character. They are all owned by J.K. Rowling. I only own Icy. **

**Prologue**

** The Potter's Death**

Have you always wanted to be able to change certain things about a story? Well I have and I get the chance to when I suddenly become Icy, half-fairy, half-human. I have the power to travel through different dimensions and time lines. It just so happens that books and movies, that are fiction, are actually portals to other dimensions. I have a bracelet with charms on it that are gifts from all the places I have traveled. When I first got the bracelet, there were only three charms on it. One was human, the second one was half-fair, half-human, and the third one was full fairy. Each one had a slightly different personality as the fairy me is very outgoing. The new charms were added when I went into other dimensions and there were different types of powers that I could receive. I've already got a charm from Twilight that has all the vampire powers except drinking blood(although I am able to drink animal blood if I want to). There is also a charm from Detective Conan that allows me to notice things like he does and it lets me conjure cool gadgets, including my very own pair of specially modified glasses that allow me to read over certain passages and watch what people are doing when I am not able to watch over a certain part of the story in person. Back to dimension traveling, normally I wouldn't be allowed to mess around with the time lines of other dimensions but an evil guy has begun to go into the books I've read and has changed things around so that things happen differently and have a negative effect on the people in the books. It's up to me, with my dad's help to sort out the things that go wrong and put them right. The catch, I can't change the book to give it a different ending. I can only do that once the entire book, series, or movies are over. I can't change the books but I can change the reality behind them. I feel the familiar tugging sensation in my stomach and l look around and see my classmates and teacher freeze as I am whisked into a portal of blue and white swirls. I wonder where I'm going next…

My eyes snap open. Where am I? A hospital? There's a letter under my arm. I suddenly realize I'm a baby. Great, it's a place that needs me there at the very beginning. I cry out, hoping someone will hear me. I could easily just transform back into my plain old teenage self since I am able to physically change my age but that would create chaos as I doubt anyone here has seen a baby become a teenager. A nurse comes rushing in. She stares at me with surprise.

"I didn't know there was a baby in this room," she mumbled to herself. I was able to hear her due to my excellent hearing that I gained from my fairy half. "Right pretty one too. Strange though, she's got blue hair, maybe she's a metamorphmagus." This word seems familiar. I cry out again hoping the nurse will finally notice the letter. Luckily she does and slips it out from under my arm. She stares at the front in surprise.

"Well look at, this letter is addressed to Lily and James Potter. It must be fate, they just had they've just had their first child." I smile to myself. I knew where I was. I was in universe behind the Harry Potter books written by J.K. Rowling.

Well to make a long story short, I was adopted by the Potters. The letter explained they needed to know about me such as date of birth, name (my fairy name Icy), and why I needed to be adopted by their family. They were so nice and the moment they read the letter, they took me and baby Harry home. I was glad I would get to live with Harry before his parents died and since I had a prefect memory I would be able to tell him all about this one day. I lived happily with the Potters. I couldn't speak to them because it would freak them out if a baby spoke to them perfectly and I had an identity to keep secret.

It's the night James and Lily Potter have to die I'm scared. It would be the first time I would see Voldemort in person. It's one thing reading about him in books but to see him personally is scary. James is playing with Harry and I'm sitting on Lily's lap. Harry is giggling at some bubbles that James is producing with his wand. Suddenly I hear a loud crash and shiver. I know what is coming and fell sorry that I can't let anything happen. I start to cry and Lily looks down at me and tries to comfort me but to no avail. I can't stop feeling as though I could prevent this from happening. It's the worst feeling in the world. James realizes that something's wrong. He advises Lily to bring me and Harry upstairs and she does. While I am upstairs I hear the door crash open and a cold, evil laugh. James yells,

"Lily, take Harry and Icy, and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off…" I hear cruel laughter again and I can hear Voldemort whisper the words, "Avada Kadavra." At the bottom of the stairs I see a green flash of light and a thud as James falls to the ground. Lily weeps softly as she runs towards the room that Harry and I share. I can hear Voldemort softly coming up the stairs. He is nearing the door. Lily seems to realize that she can't outrun him and puts us in Harry's crib. Voldemort is now in the doorway with his wand raised at Harry. He's looking at me as well so I know he wants to kill me as well as Harry. Lily stands in front of us,

"Not Harry, not Icy, Please not Harry and Icy!" She cries. I can feel her love surround both of us. It's so strong.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now…" Voldemort hisses.

"Not Harry and Icy! Please…have mercy…have mercy!" Lily cries out once again. Voldemort laughs loudly and raises his wand. "Avada Kadavra" A flash of green light brightens the room and Lily cries out. Her body hits the floor. I can see the fair outline of her love around Harry as well as myself. Voldemort approaches us with his wand raised. He whispers the words that will cause him pain for the next fourteen years. "Avada Kadavra" It is directed at both Harry and I since we are sitting so close to each other. I see the rush of green coming at us. The love shields around it have strengthened themselves and have bounced the curse of. There is an explosion and I can feel a burn on my arm and I see Harry's forehead bleeding. Just as I am about to pass out I freeze time. Soon everything is still and I transform myself back into my fourteen year old self. I walk over to Lily and I conjure the flame of life. It is a flame that I use to bring back the dead. It is very draining but since I am a fairy I heal fast and don't need as much sleep. As the bright yellow flame enters Lily, I see the color return to her cheeks. She sits up and gasps. Her eyes dart over to Harry and they widen. Voldemort is frozen at the moment his soul is leaving his disintegrating body. She looks at my hair and whispers,

"Icy, no, it can't be…" I smile at her.

"It is me," I say. "I am not the baby you thought I was. I won't explain everything now though. You will find out in time." Lily nods and I hold out my hand. She takes it and I pull her up. Walk out the door and motions that she should follow me. She does and soon we are downstairs looking at James' body. She cries as I conjure the flame of life and revive him. Once he is awake, I explain to them what has happened. They cannot believe what has happened but they are extremely proud of both me and Harry for surviving the killing curse.

"You can't stay here," I say softly. "It would ruin everything and I would get punished. Please go through this portal where you will find yourself in an in-between sort of world. I will send more people there in time. You can watch Harry's whole life through a television." Lily nods with understanding but James looks confused.

"What's a television?" He asks. Lily rolls her eyes and whispers it into his ear. While she is doing this I summon the portal. A big circle of blue and black swirls appears.

"Please go through here. Lily, everything is set up. I believe you will be able to get the television to work. If not, you can just ask it to start seeing as it's a magic television. I'm sorry you can stay here but it would really mess everything up."

"It's okay Icy, just promise me one thing," Lily looks at me and I nod, "keep Harry safe."

"I will do my best and don't worry once everything is over I will let you come back to Harry." Lily and James smile and walk through the portal. As it shrinks out of existence I transport myself back up the Harry's room and turn myself back into a baby. I turn time back on and pass out since I had used so much of my magic.


	2. The Children Who Lived

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. They are all owned by J.K. Rowling. I only own Icy. **

_**I will not write out the words from the books directly as they are. Some may be the same but this story is for those of you who have already read the Harry Potter books. **_

_**Also I'm sorry about the change in the tense. The rest of this story will be in the past tense. **_

**Chapter 2**

**The Children Who Lived**

As my body slept, my soul hovered just above it. I couldn't physically wake but I needed to watch Harry being placed at the Dursleys. I wish I could have stopped Sirius from going after Peter but I couldn't. Instead Harry and I are in Hagrid's arm. Looking down at Harry I can tell he is asleep so we must have flown over Bristol. Mentally sighing I transport myself to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were discussing Harry and Voldemort. I hadn't worried about watching the Durleys the whole day as I really don't care what happened to them. Unfortunately nothing happened to them since their house and everything looked completely normal. I glanced down and saw McGonagall turn back into a human in front of Dumbledore. I hovered down so I could listen better.

"How did you know it was me?" McGonagall asked.

"My dear Professor, I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly," replied Dumbledore. It went on just how I remember it. Dumbledore lectured McGonagall how there is no reason to fear a name. McGonagall complained about how the celebrations were being done in front of muggles.

"What they were saying," McGonagall pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – dead." Dumbledore looked sadly at McGonagall and she gasped. "Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus."

"I know… I know…" Dumbledore said patting McGonagall shoulder.

"That's not all," McGonagall continued. "They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son and daughter, Harry and Icy. But—he couldn't. He couldn't kill those little children. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying when he couldn't kill Harry and Icy Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke—and that's why he's gone." Dumbledore nodded. I felt myself mentally paling. Of course I had to be one of the main characters. I couldn't just be on the side for once. I resolved to check myself later for a trace of a scar. Speaking of symbols, I looked down at my bracelet and sure enough there was a new charm on it (my bracelet is still on my arm in spirit form). I couldn't see it in color yet since I was practically see through but it looked pretty. At that moment my full fairy charm was glowing, signifying that that was the form I was in at that moment. I knew I had to change into the Harry Potter form, which was most likely a wizard, but since I was not in my body it was not possible at the time.

I looked back at the conversation going on between Dumbledore and McGonagall just in time to see Hagrid with Harry and myself. I no longer needed to be out of my body so I returned to it quickly. I could feel that most of the power was back so I opened my eyes just as McGonagall and Dumbledore were discussing Harry's scar. Then they look over at me.

"Would you look at that, Icy is awake," McGonagall said. "I wonder if she has got a scar as well."

"There is only one way to find out," Dumbledore said as he pushed my bangs out of the way. "There doesn't seem to be any scar on her forehead.

"Well, maybe it's on a different part of her body," McGonagall picked me up and unwrapped the blanket slightly and sure enough, there was a scar on my arm. "Well, that's strange. Her scar is blue; does that mean her blood is blue?" Uh-oh, I forgot. Since I am a half fairy, whenever I am in my fairy form, my blood turns blue since my main power is power over water and water is represented by the color blue.

"My dear McGonagall, for whatever reasons this girl's scar is blue, I'm sure we shall find out one day." Dumbledore said reassuringly. He took me from McGonagall's arms and smiled down at me. I giggled and smiled up at him. He really did have very accurate guesses.

Dumbledore went over to Hagrid and took Harry from his arms. Hagrid asked to say good bye to us and as he leant over to kiss our heads I laughed since his beard was very ticklish. He smiled a little bit but then started sobbing. Jeesh, he was really loud. I was glad when McGonagall told him to stop. I don't think my ears could take it. Dumbledore laid Harry and I down on the doorstep and tucked a letter into Harry's blanket. I looked over at McGonagall and saw her staring at Dumbledore disapprovingly. Hagrid then said goodbye and so did McGonagall. Dumbledore put the lights back in on the street and walked away. Faintly I could hear,

"Good luck, Harry and Icy." He walked away and I fell into a deep slumber…

I was awoken a few hours later by a shrill shriek that could have come from none other than Petunia Dursley. She stood over Harry and me, and then turned around and called for Vernon. He came over and I swear I could hear the floor shake slightly when he came.

"What do you suppose we do Vernon," Petunia asked in a scared voice.

"Well I suggest we drive them straight to the orphanage. They must be of the same kind as your sister." I could see Vernon's face red with annoyance. Petunia nodded slightly and Vernon went inside saying, "Well, I'll just go get the keys for the car." My eyes snapped open fully and I was now wide awake. The power that came from me when I awoke so suddenly it made a pulsing feeling in the air and Vernon came walking back out with a dazed look on his face. I stared straight into the eyes of Petunia and Vernon Dursley and quickly though, '_Do not take us to an orphanage. Read the letter and follow what it says._' They both nodded and took us inside. In a few minutes they forgot that they had even considered the orphanage and laid both me and Harry down to sleep in the cupboard. I was slightly disappointed that I was going to be in the cupboard but it didn't matter. As I fell back asleep, I smiled at the thought of people at their parties saying,

"To Harry and Icy Potter – the children who lived."


End file.
